Nadzwyczajnie nietypowy wywiad
by Cintre
Summary: ...czyli co może spotkać niewinnego wilkołaka - tudzież zmiennokształtnego - w islandzkiej restauracji. Miniaturka.


_Ta miniaturka - pod trochę innym tytułem - po raz pierwszy została opublikowana w inauguracyjnym numerze internetowej gazetki o tematyce związanej z "Twilight" - **Fanspaper.** Link znajdziecie w moim profilu.  
_

_

* * *

_

**NADZWYCZAJNIE NIETYPOWY WYWIAD**

_czyli co może spotkać niewinnego wilkołaka (tudzież zmiennokształtnego) w islandzkiej restauracji_

Islandia – _„Kraina lodu"_. Gejzery, wulkany, gorące źródła, trzysta tysięcy mieszkańców. No i rzecz jasna lód w postaci lodowców. A pośród tego wszystkiego rodzina wampirów wraz z ich wiernym, psim towarzyszem. Czyli mną.

Przeprowadzka do gęsto zaludnionej Europy, i do tego na dosyć małą wyspę, to chyba najgłupsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek podjęli Cullenowie. No, nie licząc może zeszłorocznej wycieczki na Hawaje. Do tej pory nie wiem, jakim cudem temu małemu... _diablikowi _udało się namówić resztę rodzinki na taką wyprawę. I tak cały czas siedzieli w hotelu. Jedyną dobrą stroną tego wyjazdu było to, że odwiedziłem Rebeccę. Szkoda tylko, że musiałem to zrobić sam. Nie mogłem jej przecież w żaden racjonalny sposób wytłumaczyć, dlaczego moja dziewczyna błyszczy się w pogodny dzień jak dyskotekowa kula.

Ale wracając do Islandii – ta lokalizacja ma wiele wad. Co prawda słońca tu jak na lekarstwo i zazwyczaj wszędzie panują egipskie ciemności, ale strasznie mało jest także lasów ze zwierzyną, nie wspominając już o tym dziwacznym języku. Oczywiście okazało się, że Pan Chodzący Ideał, tudzież mój przyszły teść, posługuje się islandzkim tak biegle jak angielskim. Niestety ja takich zdolności do języków nie posiadam. Albo może po prostu śpię w nocy jak zabity i nie mam super błyskotliwego umysłu oraz pamięci komputera? Ale chyba najwyższy czas coś z tym zrobić, bo kiedyś w Reykiawiku wszedłem do sklepu z zamiarem kupna czekolady, a wyszedłem z papierowymi ręcznikami...

– Przepraszam? – usłyszałem znienacka nieśmiały głos kelnerki. – Czy pan zamawiać coś jeszcze? – dodała łamaną angielszczyzną.

– Nie – zaprzeczyłem, kręcąc głową. – Ale... _takk fyrir*_ – podziękowałem, zerkając do mojej kartki z podstawowymi islandzkimi zwrotami ściągniętymi z Internetu.

– _þú ert velkominn, gerðu svo vel**_ – odpowiedziała szybko dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do mnie serdecznie. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, kiwając głową, chociaż nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedziała. Moja ściągawka ograniczała sie tylko do podstawowych podstaw, czyli znalazło się na niej "tak", "nie", "dzień dobry", a także "Jestem głodny!" i pytanie "Gdzie jest toaleta?".

Kelnerka w końcu odeszła, zostawiając mnie sam na sam ze stosem jedzenia, które jakoś udało mi się zamówić. Ness i reszta Cullenów wybrali się na polowanie na stały ląd, ale ja wolałem zostać, więc snułem się teraz po mieście jak... zbity pies.

– Cześć – usłyszałem znienacka czyjś głos. Podskoczyłem jak oparzony, przypadkowo zrzucając na podłogę kubek z kawą i odwróciłem głowę. Tuż za moim plecami stała drobna blondynka.

– E... cześć – odparłem ze zdziwieniem. Nie dość, że przemówiła czystą angielszczyzną – no, może skalaną trochę brytyjskim akcentem – to wydała mi się dziwnie znajoma, chociaż miałem pewność, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem.

– Jak się masz, Jacob? – spytała sennym głosem, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że włożyła na siebie jaskrawozieloną bluzkę z ogromnymi, srebrnymi guzikami, która bardzo rzucała się w oczy. Alice na pewno uznałaby to za...

_Ej, chwileczkę._

– My się znamy? – odezwałem się z jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem niż poprzednio. Skąd wiedziała, jak mam na imię?

– W pewnym sensie – mruknęła, wyciągając z dużej torebki, kształtem przypominającej dynię, jakiś czerwony notes, który delikatnie się... _świecił_? Chyba za dużo wczoraj wypiłem.

– A mogłabyś powiedzieć na ten temat coś więcej? – poprosiłem, unosząc brwi.

– Jestem tu, by przeprowadzić z tobą wywiad.

– Wywiad? – powtórzyłem głupio. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i zaczęła coś skrobać w swoim magicznym zeszycie. Moment... _Magicznym_ zeszycie? Skąd przyszło mi do głowy takie określenie?

– Jestem Luna. Luna Lovegood. – To nazwisko również wydało mi się dziwnie znajome... – Co prawda przyleciałam do Islandii z zamiarem poszukiwania i opisania _Islandyjskich Łapaczy Zgrozy i Płatków Róż***_ – wyjaśniła monotonnym głosem – ale skoro już na ciebie wpadłam, to nie mogę nie skorzystać z okazji i nie przeprowadzić wywiadu z wilkołakiem... No, albo zmiennokształtnym, jak kto woli – dodała, wzruszając ramionami.

Z wrażenia odebrało mi na chwilę mowę.

_Islandyjskie Łapacze Zgrozy i Płatków Róż? Że co, do cholery?_

– Skąd wiesz, że... ja... no – zacząłem nerwowo, ale przerwała mi gestem ręki.

– Stąd, skąd ty wiesz, kim ja jestem – powiedziała tajemniczo. W zastanowieniu podrapałem się po brodzie. Rzeczywiście, pewna część mnie wiedziała, kim jest ta tajemnicza dziewczyna. Hm... W mojej głowie znienacka pojawił się szereg różnych słów.

_Luna. Luna Lovegood. Hogwart. Śmierciożercy..._

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

Henry... _Henry Potter_. Czy jakoś tak.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? – spytałem, uśmiechając się niemrawo, ale blondynka tylko pokręciła głową.

– W żadnym wypadku – zaprzeczyła stanowczo. – Naprawdę chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Widzisz, pracuję przy redagowaniu gazety „Żongler" i właśnie zostałam oddelegowana na Islandię w poszukiwaniu tych _Islandyjskich Łapaczy_, ale szczęśliwy traf sprawił, że na ciebie wpadłam. – Zamilkła na dłuższy moment, wpatrując się w jakiś pojedynczy punkt. Musiałem pstryknąć palcami tuż przed jej nosem, by przywrócić ją do rzeczywistości. – To może przejdźmy do rzeczy – kontynuowała spokojnie, tak jakby w ogóle nie przerwała. – Wiesz, rozmawiałam już z jednym wilkołakiem, Remusem Lupinem, ale wypadałoby też poznać inny punkt widzenia...

– Poczekaj chwilę – przerwałem jej głośno. Paru gburowatych facetów spojrzało z zaciekawieniem w moją stronę, ale ich zignorowałem. – Przecież ty... nie istniejesz – powiedziałem powoli, myśląc sobie, jak bardzo idiotycznie to zabrzmiało.

– Tu też nie istniejesz – stwierdziła rzeczowo Luna, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Przynajmniej w tej chwili nie tak do końca... Jednak nie przeszkadza nam to w przeprowadzeniu wywiadu. Zatem przejdźmy może...

– Nie! – krzyknąłem, uderzając pięścią w stół, ale dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało, bo dalej mówiła:

– ...do tego, w jaki sposób się odżywiasz. Naprawdę...

Natychmiast zamknąłem oczy i gwałtownie potrząsnąłem głową. Jeśli właśnie miałem halucynacje, ta czynność powinna pomóc. Ale nie pomogła. Gdy po kilku sekundach podniosłem powieki, było nawet jeszcze gorzej.

Miejsce całkiem ładnej blondynki zajęła szkaradna postać z oczami jak u węża i szparkami zamiast nosa.

_Voldemort._

– Gdzie jest Harry?! Mów _natychmiast_, gdzie on jest!!!

***

Wrzasnąłem z całych sił, dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy przypadkowo zobaczyłem Ness z maseczką upiększającą na twarzy. Po sekundzie uderzyłem też w coś twardego. Czego jak czego, ale tego to ja się nie spodziewałem. Oczekiwałem raczej, że zaraz zginę z rąk śmierciożerców...

– Jacob! – usłyszałem znajomy głos. Pomacałem ręką obszar obok siebie i zorientowałem się, że właśnie leżałem na wypolerowanej podłodze, najprawdopodobniej w domu Cullenów.

– Ness? – mruknąłem, powoli otwierając oczy.

– Jake, tyle razy ci mówiłam, żebyś nie czytał _„Harry'ego Pottera"_ przed snem!

* * *

* _takk fyrir _– (w języku islandzkim) „dziękuję"

**_ þú ert velkominn, gerðu svo vel _– (w języku islandzkim) „nie ma za co, proszę"

*** błąd zamierzony


End file.
